I see you
by jaimek45
Summary: Rachel knows she loves finn, but what happens when someone else makes their opinion known. FINNCHEL?SAMCHEL and puckleberry friendship. Please review
1. Chapter 1

******* DIsclaimer: I do not own anything from glee. or any of the songs This takes place after prom.**

She knew things would be different. Everything would change and she couldn't handle it. After Finn had found out about the slap he dumped quinn and had very quickly moved on to trying to get rachel back. Jesse had stuck around and was also making things difficult. There was two things that she was sure of. One that she had to get things through to jesse. Two that she was desperately in love with finn. However, there was one thing she was unsure of and that was whether that quick kiss between her and sam had meant anything to him or her.

Monday morning Mr. schue walked in happy as ever.

"Alright guys I know that there was alot of emotion involved with Prom and I think the best thing for it is to sing it out"

Rachel clapped excitdely until Jesse walked in and her faced dropped. He winked and she saw both Sam and Finn glare.

"However, I am giving you the chance to sing as many songs as you need to to get rid of any anger or saddness, but you must dedicate the songs. I don't want these songs to create any more issues so we have to be respectful."

As she walked out of glee practice Jesse quickly made his move

"hey rach" he said wrapping his arm around her "where were we when the gorilla interrupted" he went in for the kiss

"Jesse stop it's not like that and I'm sorry that I lead you on, but I can't" She pushed him away

He continued unphased.

"I said stop" she shoved him harder

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM RACHEL!" he yelled

"you" was all she said

"oh so you let me kiss you at prom and he says something and all of a sudden it's not ok. I know you want me"

"Jesse I said no" she shoved again but she wasn't strong enough

"The lady said to stop"

She turned around to see Sam standing there with Puck. Jesse walked off and didn't say anything, but rachel knew it wasn't over.

"you ok" Sam asked as puck put his arm around her

"yea i'm fine thanks you guys i know just what i'm gonna do tomrrow" and with that rachel walked off leaving sam both scared for her and angry at jesse. He didn't know if she knew how he felt about her after the kiss but he knew how she felt and he also knew what he would do in glee tomrrow.

The next day rachel walked in to see Jesse glaring at both Sam and puck. She laughed a little inside.

Finn came and sat down next to her. She smiled a little when he made a face at her. She looked over at her other side to see Sam who was not as amused.

Mr. schue walked in "alright who's up first?"

Rachel jumped up " I am and I would Like to dedicate my song to Jesse"

Finn and Sam were not thrilled. Jesse beamed and rachel laughed a little more.

_Here's the thing we started off friends It was cool but it was all pretend Yeah yeah Since you been gone_

_You dedicated you took the time Wasn't long till I called you mine Yeah Yeah Since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I pictured me with you That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you Now I get What I want Since you been gone_

_How can I put it? you put me on I even fell for that stupid love song Yeah yeah Since you been gone_

_How come I never hear you say I just wanna be with you I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you Now I get I get what I want Since you been gone_

_You had your chance you blew it Out of sight, out of mind Shut your mouth I just can't take it Again and again and again and again_

_Since you been gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
><em>Now I get I get what I want I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you)<em>  
><em>Now I get (I get)<em>  
><em>You should know (you should know)<em>  
><em>That I get I get what I want Since you been gone Since you been gone Since you been gone<em>

Jesse stormed out and everyone laughed and clapped. FInn beamed at rachel and she laughed a little when she sat down next to him he kissed her on the cheek quickly and she blushed. Sam couldn't take it anymore he stood up

"mr Schue I wan to go next and my song is dedicated to rachel."

Rachel looked up shocked and didn't know what to say for the first time in her life.

_She paints her nails and she don't know, He's got her best friend on the phone. She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes, Or all he gives to her. And he's got posters on the wall Of all the girls he wished she was. And he means everything to her._

_Her boyfriend, He don't know Anything About her. He's too stoned, Nintendo. I wish that I could make her see, She's just the flavor of the weak._

_It's Friday night and she's all alone, He's a million miles away. She's dressed to kill, but the TV's on, He's connected to the sound. And he's got pictures on the wall Of all the girls he's loved before, And she knows all his favorite songs._

_Her boyfriend, He don't know Anything About her. He's too stoned, Nintendo. I wish that I could make her see, She's just the flavor of the weak. Yeah._

_Her boyfriend, He don't know Anything About her. He's too stoned, He's too stoned, He's too stoned, He's too stoned._

_Her boyfriend, He don't know Anything About her. He's too stoned, Nintendo. I wish that I could make her see, She's just the flavor of the weak. Yeah she's the flavor of the weak. She makes me weak._

Rache sat there stunned. She looked at Finn and he was noticeable upset. She looked at the rest of glee club who just sat there except for puck who was smiling at rachel as if he knew what was coming. Finally she turned to sam who couldn't look at her. He just quickly grabbed his back pack and left. Two things she was now sure of One that kiss had meant something to both her and sam. Two things were definately gonna be interesting in glee.

******I'm not sure where I wanna go with this one. Feedback would definately help.**


	2. Chapter 2

****** I do not own anythi for glee or any songs i use. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and advice I really appreciate everyone. I did change the name at the beginning of the song obviously. **

Rachel sat there stunned as Sam rushed out of the room. Finn glared and didn't say anything. In fact no one said anything. She looked around the room and everyone had one of two looks on their face. One shock or two confused. Quinn stormed out shortly after.

"What was that about?" kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get her." Puck stood up. Rachel turned around not sure what to say. "No I will"

She found QUinn sitting down on the ground. "QUinn what's wrong?" she sat down next to her. "I don't get it rachel?" "you don't get what?" she looked Quinn square in the eye. "How you can have all of the guys I love just falling over you?  
>I mean look at me and look at you!" QUinn paused"No offense" Rachel looked at her. "None taken" Rachel lied. She actually took grerat offense to it. "TO be honest Quinn I don't understand it either. Well... I understand Finn. But Sam! I didn't see that one coming at all." Rachel stood up and dusted off her skirt. Quinn looked up crying a little. "where are you going rachel?" quin asked. "Well someone has got to find Sam."<p>

Rachel made it halfway through the schoolbefore she found him sitting in the Spanish room by himself playing his guitar. "Hey." Rachel said taking th eseat next to him. "Hey" he replied without looking up. "So...?" rachel couldn't finish her statement. "Yea sorry." he had stopped playing his guitar at this point. "why? That was the point of the assignment. We were supposed to get rid of our feelings and you definately did." She sighed. "And I thought you did a wonderful Job" He looked up and smiled at her and her heart fluttered a little bit. She wasn't quite sure what this meant. SHe hadn't felt that since the night on her door step. It was easy to sit here with Sam and not go back to Glee, but the rumors would be crazy. "C'mon we gotta get back." she said reaching out for his hand. He stood up, but didn't take it. Walking back to Glee he was quite. As she reached for the door he grabbed and looked directly in her eyes "I meant every word I said in there." She blushed, but continued to walk in.

After Glee Kurt siddled up next to her. "Alright girl spill all the dirty little secret you have been keeping from me."  
>Rachel sighed she knew it would get out eventually. "Alright I'll tell you."<p>

_Prom night flashback_

Sam slowed as they reached Rachel's house. "I told you that you didn't need to walk me home. I am perfectly capable of walking to my house." She huffed one more time. Sam just laughed. "Yea I know, but when a girl as pretty as you tends walk alone at night things can get ugly." Rachel turned to him on her door step. "Y-you think I'm pretty?" she couldn't look at him. "It's kind of hard not to. I mean your dressed to kill and I don't think an unpretty could have caused to guys to fight over her." He said grabbing her hand and spinning her. She tripped a little and tumbled against him. He barely budged. Looking into his eyes she couldn't help herself. She kissed him gently, but suddenly it turned into something more. Sam grabbed the sidedds of her face and it became a passionate make out session. She pulled away and gasped for air. He held himself up against her house. "I'm Sorry Rach." he was gasping too. "It's ok Finn... I mean Sam." Everything got quiet and she quickly ducked into her house leaving Sam standing there heartbroken and incredibly confused.

_BACK TO KURT AND RACHEL_

"Wow you had some prom night didn't you?" kurt said adjusting hie messanger bag. "To say the least." she sighed "Well I see why he is upset. You broke his heart." He looked rachel dead in the eye. "Fix it. Either stay friends or date it doesn't matter, but you can't string him along." Rachel glanced down the hall to see Finn heading her way.

"Hey Rach! What was that all about?" finn stopped Rachel paused. "I'm not sure Finn I have to figure it out." Without another word she walked away. Leaving yet another boy standing there wondering what just happened.

She avoided everyone the next day at school, but eventually she would have to go to Glee. WHen she walked in she decided to take a neutral seat in between mercedes and Tina. Finn was standing in the front of the room waiting for Mr. Schue.

"Hey guys. Who's up first?" He sat down on the stool nex to the computer.

"If you don't mind Mr. Schue I would and I would like to dedicate my song to Rachel." She blushed and looked at Sam who smiled slightly at her.

_Rachel , don't cry, I know You're trying your hardest And the hardest part is letting go Of the nights we shared Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so_

_Let's not pretend you're alone tonight (I know he's there)_  
><em>You're probably hanging out and making eyes (while across the room, he stares)<em>  
><em>I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes<em>

_Because these words are never easier for me to say Or her to second guess But I guess That I can live without you but Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_You're all I hoped I'd find In every single way And everything I could give Is everything you couldn't take Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away And the hardest part of living Is just taking breaths to stay_

_Because I know I'm good for something I just haven't found it yet But I need it_

_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight (I know he's there)_  
><em>You're probably hanging out and making eyes (while across the room, he stares)<em>  
><em>I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes<em>

_Because these words are never easier for me to say Or her to second guess But I guess That I can live without you but Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh_

_And this will be the first time in a week That I'll talk to you And I can't speak Been three whole days since I've had sleep Because I dream of his lips on your cheek And I got the point that I should leave you alone But we both know that I'm not that strong And I miss the lips that made me fly_

_So let's not pretend that you're alone tonight (I know he's there)_  
><em>You're probably hanging out and making eyes (while across the room, he stares)<em>  
><em>I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes<em>

_Because these words are never easier for me to say Or her to second guess But I guess That I can live without you but Without you I'll be miserable And I can live without you But without you I'll be miserable And I can live without you Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best_

Rachel sat there. Everyone clapped no one was shocked today. Everyone had seen this one coming. Finn winked at Rachel and sat down nextto Mike who high fived him. Rachel's phone started going off. SHe looked at it.

RACHEL MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL. RIGHT OUTSIDE THE CHOIR ROOM

She looked over at Sam who had turned in her direction. She simply nodded at him.

When Rachel walked outside and saw Sam waiting for her. Luckily she had blown Finn off easily saying she needed to practice. Sam smiled at her. "Hey Sam what did you need." she started walking with him. "To be completly honest. I can't stop thinking about Prom night and the... kiss. " He had stopped walking and was staring at her. "Sam I can't even begin to think about that. " "Look rachel I like you. I really do. Do you feel the same way I do or not?" Rachel smiled a little. "Sam I didn't think that something like this would ever happen, but I'm glad it did. If your asking me out then my answer right now is no, but maybe after awhile yea. I would love for us to be friends right now." She hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and then looked her in the face. " I think I could handle that right now." They walked home together thinking noone had seen them, but someone had seen them. He thought to himself for a minute and walked in the opposite direction. He wouldn't confront them not now. THat would just make her mad, but he wasn't gonna let this go He wasn't gonna let HER go.

**Please read and review. I'm still not sure how this one is gonna turn out, but I like trying to get there. I am still want feedback on what everyone thinks**


	3. Chapter 3

****** DISCLAIMER! I do not own glee or any of the songs I use**

Puck watched Rachel and knew instantly something was different about her; her smile was just like when she first dated Finn.  
>She laughed and it was loud and full of life. She was definitely different, but what had caused the change? He watched as Rachel laughed with Kurt and Mercedes. Then something happened. Sam walked by and while he full on gawked at her, which wasn't a surprise after the song in Glee, Rachel smiled and stared back. This wasn't a completely obvious smile and stare. Unless you were watching her, which most people didn't care enough to do, so most people wouldn't have seen it. Puck laughed and he knew immediately WHO had changed Rachel and that was Sam. Puck walked up and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, my little Jewish American princess. I have a question for you,<br>but I need to ask you in private." He turned and looked at Kurt and Mercedes. "It's ok guys. I'll see you in a little bit."  
>She turned towards Puck, "What do you need Noah. I am not in any need of your services today." "I'm not here on business Rachel.<br>In fact I just have a simple question for you. What's going on between you and Sam?" Rachel looked down at the ground. "I knew it Rach. You love him." she blushed. "It's not that simple Noah. I love Finn too. I can't forget about him." Rachel grabbed her backpack. "But thanks for trying Noah." Puck couldn't believe this. Sam and Rachel, together. Well not really together, but almost. Just then he saw Sam walking out of the bathroom. "Hey! Evans!" Sam turned on his heel, surprised to see Puck standing there. "Yea what did you need?" Puck got in his face. "If you hurt her I will end you!" Puck backed down quickly. "What are you talking about?" Sam really did look confused. "Oh my God do I really have to spell it out for you? Rachel!" Sam's eyes widened, "No one really stands up for her so from now on I'm doing it. Finn really hurt her and so quickly after Jesse." Sam just stood there. "Rachel and I are just friends Puck, that's it. That's what she told me yesterday." Puck scoffed a little. "If you believe that then you're more naive than Britt." Puck turned and headed for the Glee practice. As soon as he walked in he saw Finn standing in front of everybody else. Mr. Schue walked in. "Finn, what are you doing?" he was obviously confused. Finn took his seat. "Alright class we're going to do Love songs again." Everyone just kind of sat there. They knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Finn stood up. "Mr. Schue, I already know what song i wanna sing." he walked towards the piano. "Alright Finn go ahead."

_The moon is full but there is an incompleteness The days are beautiful but I feel a bitter sweetness If I had a wish, or even a choice I'd wake up to the sound of your voice How I miss waking up to the sound of your voice_

_I let you down and fell right off of your good list I hope each day you'll find peace and forgiveness The alarm clock rings, What a lonely noise and I long for the sound of your voice Oh, how I miss waking up to the sound of your voice._  
><em>Take it from me: there's not much to see in this void.<em>

_The saying goes there will be other dances (don't give up)._  
><em>This little song is about second chances Just say the word and I will rejoice and wake up to the sound of your voice. Oh, how I miss waking up to the sound to the sound (sound).<em>  
><em>To the sound (to the sound).<em>  
><em>To the sound Waking up to the sound of your voice.<em>

_Take it from me: there's not much to see in this void._

Finn sat down. Everyone just stared at Rachel, waiting for a response. Sam sat there seething. He was going after HIS Rachel.  
>Wasn't it enough he took Quinn and hurt Rachel in the first place? Why now! Why her! He was upset until he realized what he had to do. "Mr. Schue I have a song I want to sing, but I have to go get my guitar is that okay?" Mr. Schue sat, stunned, he had never had two students want to sing so badly. Sam came running, his back guitar in his hand.<p>

_One, two, princes kneel before you (that's what I said, now)._  
><em>Princes, Princes who adore you (Just go ahead, now).<em>  
><em>One has diamonds in his pockets (And that's some bread, now).<em>  
><em>This one, said he wants to buy you rockets (Ain't in his head, now).<em>

_This one, he got a princely racket (That's what I said, now)._  
><em>Got some big seal upon his jacket (Ain't in his head, now).<em>  
><em>You marry him, your father will condone you (how bout that, now).<em>  
><em>You marry me, your father will disown you (he'll eat his hat, now).<em>

_Marry him or marry me,._  
><em>I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?<em>  
><em>I ain't got no future or a family tree,.<em>  
><em>But I know what a prince and lover ought to be, I know what a prince and lover ought to be...<em>

_Said, if you want to call me baby (Just go ahead, now)_  
><em>An' if you'd like to tell me maybe (Just go ahead, now)<em>  
><em>An' If you wanna buy me flowers (Just go ahead, now)<em>  
><em>And if you'd like to talk for hours (Just go ahead, now)<em>

_Said, One, two, princes kneel before you (that's what I said, now)_  
><em>Princes, Princes who adore you (Just go ahead, now)<em>  
><em>One has diamonds in his pockets (And that's some bread, now)<em>  
><em>This one, he wants to buy you rockets (Ain't in his head, now)<em>

_Marry him or marry me,_  
><em>I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?<em>  
><em>I ain't got no future or a family tree,<em>  
><em>But I know what a prince and lover ought to be,<em>  
><em>I know what a prince and lover ought to be...<em>

_Said, if you want to call me baby (Just go ahead, now)_  
><em>An' if you'd like to tell me maybe (Just go ahead, now)<em>  
><em>If you wanna buy me flowers (Just go ahead, now)<em>  
><em>And if you'd like to talk for hours (Just go ahead, now)<em>  
><em>And if you want to call me baby (Just go ahead, now)<em>  
><em>An' if you'd like to tell me maybe (Just go ahead, now)<em>  
><em>If you'd like buy me flowers (Just go ahead, now)<em>  
><em>And if you'd like to talk for hours (Just go ahead, now)<em>

_If you want to call me baby_

_(Just go ahead, now)_

_An' if you'd like to tell me maybe_

_(Just go ahead, now)_

_If you wanna buy me flowers_

_(Just go ahead, now)_

_And if you'd like to talk for hours_

_(Just go ahead, now)_

_Ohh baby (Just go ahead now),_  
><em>ooh just, just go ahead now ooh your majesty,<em>  
><em>(Just go head now) come on forget the king and marry me (Just go ahead now),<em>  
><em>come on, come on, come on,<em>  
><em>(Just go ahead now)<em>  
><em>and go ahead now yeah, just go ahead now Yeah, If you want to buy me flowers (Just go ahead now)<em>  
><em>yeah just go ahead now baby<em>

Rachel blushed. Sam was definitely winning her heart. Finn knew he was losing, but he wasn't giving up yet.

**So what did you think? Reviews please. THey give me inspiration**


	4. Chapter 4

****** Thank you to all of you who review. and also my beta reader IWontApologizeForWhoIAm**

Sam smiled at Rachel. Rachel blushed and turned her head down. "Sam that was great. You can have a seat." Mr. Schue patted him on the back. Mercedes took her turn to sing. Rachel's phone vibrated in her pocket.

SAM SO what did you think.

RACHEL I thought I said we were just friends. It was good though

SAM Well someone had to put Hudson in his place.

RACHEL LOL. :)

SAM Do you need a ride home? Cause my english score dropped again. I def need a tutor

RACHEL Sure you can come over to my house.

After Glee Sam and Rachel walked out together. "where's your car?" Rachel looked around the parking lot. "RIght over here" He said motioning to a beat up little car. "Oh it's kinda cute" She said climbing in. Rachel pointed the way. When they got to her house Sam parked and got out. "WOW Rachel your house is nice." He grabbed her bag for her. "THank you Sam" SHe let him in the house. "Where are your parents?" He looked around. "Oh my dads are still at work. They won't be back until late"  
>Sam smiled a little. He liked having Rachel to himself.<p>

Rachel lead him up the stairs. "Alright Sam. What did you need to work on." Sam laughed a little. "TO be completely honest I didn't need help. My grades are fine." Rachel put her hands on her hips. Sam couldn't hold it in anymore. He busted up laughing. "ALright Sam what did you want to do then? Since you lead me here under false pretenses." Sam thought for a second. "How about we watch a movie?" RAchel smiled. "Alright. We can watch RENT." Sam lowered his head. "Rachel no offense, but really?" Rachel laughed a little. "Ok i'l make you a deal. We'll watch RENT, and then we'll watch Avatar." SAm jumped up. He sat down on the couch while rachel popped in the DVD. She sat down on the couch next to him. When the movie ended Sam looked at Rachel. "Ok it was pretty good." Rachel laughed a little. Sam loved when she laughed. THe sound of it was beautiful. RAchel put the movie in and sat back down on the couch. THis time she sat closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Half way through the movie Sam noticed she fell asleep. 30 Minutes later Her dads walked through the door. Sam motioned that she was sleeping when Hiram walked in. He just nodded to Sam. "We'll just let her sleep there for tonigh." "It's ok Mr. Berry I can put her in her bed." He nodded and walked out of the room. Sam picked Rachel up bridal style. He noticed how light she was. "Daddy? Daddy did Sam leave?" Sam laughed a little. He decided to play along. " Yes He left."  
>"Oh I didn't say goodbye." she sounded really upset. "It's ok." He looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed. "Do you think he knows?" He set her down on her bed and she rolled a little. "Does he know what?" "Does he know that I Love him?"<br>"I think he does" He laughed. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out. "Night Daddy" He turned around. "Night sweetheart"

THe next day at school Santana walked up to him in the hallway. "Hey froggy lips" He turned around. She was right in his face.  
>"Hey Santana." She put her arm on his shoulder "I didn't know you were into Man-hands?" He got angry "Knock it off Santana"<br>She backed up."What? Personally I like it you could make some beautiful big nosed big lipped children." "thank you?" she laughed a little. "Look Puck and I have decided to help you two. SO I am gonna help you get her. Trust me it won't be easy for her to get over frankenteen." Sam picked his backpack up off the floor."THank you Santana." THey walked away together. She saw them and she felt the tear come down her cheek. How could he? With Santana even. Rache knew just what she was gonna sing, but she had to go home and change first.

Sam walked up to his locker. SOmething caught his eye. To his left Rachel was standing there. SHe was wearing a black tank top some skinny leg jeans and red high heels. "Wow Rachel! You look great." He was stunned this was not the rachel he was use to. "Hello Samuel" Samuel? She had never called him that before. "So did you want to go over to your house again tonight?" She paused and looked at him. "Oh Samuel I can't I'm sorry I have a date with Finn." Sam paused. A date? with Finn? "A-alright? I guess I'll see you in Glee." She turned and walked down the hall. "Yea see you then." What? just happened. He thought.

Glee started and Rachel was no where to be seen. Suddenly Rachel walked in and Puck and Finn both wolf whistled. "Mr. Schue? I would like to go next." mr. Schue paused for a second. "alright Rachel go ahead." Rachel started off sitting on Sam's lap

_Baby I ve got plans tonight You don t know nothin about I ve been sitting around way too long Trying to figure you out But you say that you ll call and you don t And I m spinning my wheels So I m going out tonight In my red high heels_

She ruffled his hair and stood up.

_I m gonna call up that old boyfriend You said still has it bad for me I m gonna take him into town Flaunt him around for everyone to see Well you said so yourself You know the deal Nobody holds a candle to me In my red high heels_

She grabbed Finn's hands and wrapped them around her. Swaying back and forth. Finn sat back down when she let him go.

_Well you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I ll bet you want me back now don t you, don t you I m about to show you just how missin me feels In my red high heels_

_All those games you tried to play Well they ain`t gonna work on me now I put up a barbed wire fence around my heart Baby just to keep you out Well you thought I d wait around forever But baby get real I just kicked you to the curb In my red high heels_

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I ll bet you want me back now don t you, don t you I m about to show you just how missin me feels In my red high heels_

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I ll bet you want me back now don t you, don t you I m about to show you just how missin me feels_

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I ll bet you want me back now don t you, don t you I m about to show you just how missin me feels In my red high heels_

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I ll bet you want me back now don t you, don t you I m about to show you just how missin me feels In my red high heels_

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I ll bet you want me back now don t you, don t you I m about to show you just how missin me feels In my red high heels_

_In my red high heels In my red high heels_

Rachel Sat down while the rest of the class clapped. "Mr. Schue! That wasn't a love song!" Sam exclaimed "No Sam it was,  
>but it was just a different side of love."<p>

Rachel's phone went off.

SAM What the hell?

Rachel What you didn't like my song? :)

SAM No I didn't. Why?

RACHEL I saw you yesterday! With Santana.

SAM It's not what you think Rachel

RACHEL Save it Sam I don't want to hear it.

As soon as MR. Schue released them. Rachel stormed out of the room. Sam tried to keep up, but Puck blocked him. Finn was quick to join Puck. "Puck get out of my way! I have to talk to Rachel!" PUck put up his hand. "Dude I told you not to hurt her. And you did so I'm afraid I can't let you near her." Finn quickly turned and followed stood there unitl Finn and Rachel were out of sight.

Rachel sat there on her carpet with Finn. "Hey Rach?" she looked up at him. "Yea Finn?" He smiled at her. " I want to sing you a song. Is that ok?" She smiled a little. Finn looked her dead in the eye. She looked away. Finn was incredibly cute, but her thoughts kept going back to Sam. His face was so hurt. She concentrated specifically on Finn now.

_When I see your smile Tears run down my face I can't replace And now that I'm strong I have figured out How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall(let you fall)_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
><em>Seasons are changing And waves are crashing And stars are falling all for us Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one<em>

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart Please don't throw that away Cuz I'm here for you Please don't walk away and Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will Pull my strings just for a thrill And I know I'll be okay Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Rachel Sat there crying a little. "Rach?" he grabbed her face. "I'm sorry Finn it was beautiful!" Finn Kissed her Rachel couldn't help it. She got butterflies in her stomach. She kissed him. If she couldn't have Sam then why couldn't she have Finn. Rachel thought of Sam and wihtout Finn seeing she let one more tear fall down her cheek before pushing him out of her thoughts and thinking only of Finn.

***** Please Review. The song Rachel sings is Red High heels by Kellie Pickler I'll just put that on here from now on**

**The song finn sings is Your guardian angel by Red Jumpsuit apparatus**


	5. Chapter 5

******I do not own Glee or any of the Songs**

Everyone sat in the choir room. "Alright guys what are we gonna do about this?" kurt looked around. "What do you mean kurt? There's nothing we can do" mercedes looked at him. "Well she obviously loves them both and we, as her friends, have to help her make the best decision. Personally I think Finn is best for her. I mean he is my brother I know hime best." Mercedes looked up. "Are you kidding me? You should have seen the way Sam was looking at Rachel all night at Prom. He obviously is best for her." Everyone paused. Kurt looked around. "alright guys who's voting for Finn." Tina, Mike, Artie and Kurt were raising their hands. "and who's voting for Sam?" Lauren, Santana, Britt, and Mercedes raised their hand. "alright guys why Sam?" Britt Spoke up first. "because Rachel was like Cinderella at Prom. Sam was her prince charming." Santana stood up.  
>"Personally I have kissed both and Sam is just a better kisser." Lauren laughed "Well yea San, but the muscles don't hurt either." Tina glanced towards them. "Whatever FInn was like her first love, you just don't get over that." Mike laughed "Plus they sound great together" Artie laughed a little too. "She could teach him how to dance." Kurt looked over at Puck who was silent. "Puck what about you. Your the deciding vote." Puck looked up. "What?" "Have you even been listening" "Not really" "Who's side are you on? Sam or Finn's?" Puck paused for a minute. "Rachel's" with that he stood up and walked out to find the girl in question.<p>

Sam couldn't help, but gawk at the scene that unfolded before him. Rachel and Finn walking down the hall holding hands. Finn stopped at his classroom and gave Rachel a quick kiss before ducking into the classroom. Sam froze as Rachel opened her locker next to him. Het Rach... Can we talk?" She turned and glared. "What about Samuel?" SHe slammed her locker closed. "About that! I told you it wasn't what you thought." she looked anywhere but at Sam. He grabbed her chin "Rachel I'm sorry you thought something was going on with Santana, but it wasn't. So why won't you speak to me?" Rachel turned away. " I don't think Finn would like that very much. I'm just trying to keep him happy." She turned not wanting Sam to see the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. Sam pulled her into a supply closet. She looked at him confused. "More privacy. Sorry.  
>I didn't think you wanted to get into trouble for not going to class." She smiled a little. "Thanks Sam." "what happened to not dating? Thinking things over?" Rachel shrugged. "I have to go to class now." She turned to leave. Sam grabbed her by the arms. "No! Look me in the eye an dtell me it doesn't hurt to not speak to each other. Tell me you don't love me." She cried a little harder. She turned to leave again. Sam grabbed her hands one more time. He couldn't helo it. WHen he spun her around he planted a kiss. She pushed him off. "Sam I will not be Quinn. I will not be a cheater." Sam stormed out of the closet. Rachel sat there and cried for what seemed like forever. The door opened. Rachel turned to see Puck standing there.<br>"Hey Noah" she smiled "Rach... What happened?" She started crying all over again. Puck picked her up and wrapped her arms around her. "Sam happened! I love him Noah. I don't know what to do." She sobbed into his shirt. The door opened. They both turned to see quinn standing there. "Get the hell out Quinn!" Puck yelled at her. "I'm here to help. Get out Puck." Rachel nodded to Puck that it was ok. "I'll be right outside Rach." Once Puck left the room Quinn stood there for a minute. "You know when Finn left you. You were upset, but you moved on. You certainly didn't miss class to cry over him." Rachel paused to think. Quinn was right. "what do you have to gain form this quinn?" Rachel spat. "Nothing actually. Sam won't forgive me. especially not now. He's in love with you. Finn doesn't want me he told me that the other day." Quinn turned to walk out of the closet. "thank you Quinn." rachel followed her out of the closet. "I do need to get back to class." Puck stood there. "I'll wlak you there." "No it's ok Noah"

SHe walked off alone. Half way to class. Someone grabbed her "Finn while I love the romantic gesture we need to talk." Someone laughed a little. "Sam?" "wrong again" She gasped "Jesse get out!" She moved to walk away. Jesse grabbed her arm "No come on Rach. Those guys can get in your pants, but I can't." She struggled a little harder. Jesse held her in place "I said no" Rachel shoved, but it did nothing. "Your not in the position to say no to me anymore Rach" He smiled a sick smile that made Rachel sick to her stomach

At the same time in Glee

" alright guys we are gonna sing about feelings." Mr. Schue said "They can be you feelings or jsut a song about feelings but you have to try." Puck stood up ready to go as soon as he heard the assignment.

"alright Puck go ahead"

_Waitin', watchin' the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech As he opens the door, she rolls over..._  
><em>Pretends to sleep as he looks her over<em>

_She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man..._  
><em>She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...<em>  
><em>Can't find a better man Can't find a better man Ohh...<em>

_Talkin' to herself, there's no one else who needs to know..._  
><em>She tells herself, oh...<em>  
><em>Memories back when she was bold and strong And waiting for the world to come along...<em>  
><em>Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone<em>

_She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man..._  
><em>She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...<em>  
><em>She lies and says she still loves him, can't find a better man...<em>  
><em>She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...<em>  
><em>Can't find a better man Can't find a better man Yeah...<em>

_She loved him, yeah... she don't want to leave this way She feeds him, yeah... that's why she'll be back again_

_Can't find a better man Can't find a better man Can't find a better man Can't find a better... man..._

Everyone clapped. Sam knew what Puck meant by the song. Rachel was hurt and was turning to Finn because she was scared to turn to him. He looked around to see where Rachel was. It was odd she wasn't in Glee, but she was noticeably upset so maybe she went home. He stood up to sing. He knew one of the girls would tell her about the song. Mr. schue didn't say anything to him when he stood up and took his turn.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_  
><em>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,<em>  
><em>'Coz I got time while she got freedom,<em>  
><em>'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even.<em>

_Her best days will be some of my worst,_  
><em>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first,<em>  
><em>While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,<em>  
><em>'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no.<em>

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok I'm falling to pieces I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding 'Coz she's moved on while I'm still grieving And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no._

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok I'm falling to pieces, yeah I'm falling to pieces, yeah I'm falling to pieces (One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
><em>I'm falling to pieces, (Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even)<em>

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,_  
><em>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<em>  
><em>Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh.<em>  
><em>'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name.<em>

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_  
><em>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,<em>  
><em>'Coz I got time while she got freedom,<em>  
><em>'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break, no it don't break, no it don't break even no.<em>

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok I'm falling to pieces, yeah I'm falling to pieces, yeah I'm falling to pieces, (One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
><em>I'm falling to pieces, (Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even)<em>

_Oh, it don't break even, no Oh, it don't break even, no Oh, It don't break even, no_

Everything stopped when they heard the scream. Sam and Finn knew that voice and they were the first ones to take off. THe screaming didn't stop. Finn ripped open the door to find Jesse pinning Rachel against the Wall thankfully he hadn't gotten to far and they were both fully clothed. Finn ripped Jesse off of Rachel and Sam grabbed her as she sobbed into his chest.  
>Puck grabbed Jesse's other arm. It took all of Finn's inner strength not to pound his face in. "What should we do with him?" "Call the cops" Mr. Schue suggested. Rachel was the only one to break the silence. "No he's not worth the extra effort. Let him go, but teach him a lesson." She turned her face back into Sam's chest. "C'mon Rach I'll take you home."<br>Sam helped her to her feet.

When they reached her house she had already fallen asleep. Sam Picked her up and carried her into the house. Her father's were home and they were concerned. Sam waved them off saying that she had a rough day, but she was fine. He laid her down on her bed. Just as he was walking out he heard her grunt. "Sam don't leave please wait till I fall back asleep." He turned to her. "I don't think Finn would like that." Hse smiled he would understand why I don't want to be left alone." He laid down next to her. She smelled amazing and she felt the same about him. She inhaled deeply trying desperately not to fall asleep. he smiled as she finally fell asleep. She turned into him and he put his face into her hair. He turned when he heard the door open. Finn stood there. "hey just fell asleep. Try not to wake her." Finn put his hands up. "She needs you now"  
>Sam paused. "Tomorrow no doubt she'll come break up with me and I can't say anything to stop that. I can tell you that if you hurt her I will hurt you." Finn smiled at the sleeping girl in Sam's arms. He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Rachel I'll be here for you forever." He walked out of the room. Sam tucked his face into her hair again and drifted of to sleep.<p>

***** Please review. It is not over yet. THe song puck sang was Better man by Pearl Jam. Sam sang Breakeven by The script**


	6. Chapter 6

**THank you for all the reviews. I want to address a few things. I apologize for any grammar errors. and second I don't think I am gonna put Puck and Rachel together. I know some of you wanted that, but They are just friends and I address that in this chapter.**

**I do not Own anything from glee or the songs I use**

Rachel woke up the next morning with all the memories of yesterday still dancing in her head. She began to cry a little. Sam blonde head ppopped up from the floor. Rachel screamed. She was not expecting to see Sam in her room. She laughed that it was Sam in her room that scared her. "You okay Rach?" he smiled at her and Rachel melted inside a little. "Yea" she laughed a little more. "Why are you in my room?" she shot him a confused look. "Oh I told your dads you had a rough day so they let me stay the night." He smiled at her once more. "Ah." Rachel stood up and looked around her room.  
>"I decided it would be best to sleep on the floor." He stood up and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around her neck.<br>"THank you Sam. Your such a great friend." Sam's heart fell a little. "Yea" he said pulling away. "I think I should go" She looked at him confused, but didn't argue. Sam pulled out his phone as soon as he made it out of the house. "Kurt. Hey it's Sam. I need your help." He paused for a minute. "no it's not about clothes." Sam got into his car and drove to the Hudson-Hummel house.

WHen Sam got there Mercedes, Santana, Puck and Finn were all sitting with Kurt in the living room. "Alright I get why everyone else is helping, but why you Finn?" Puck looked over to him. "Because loving someone is helping them when they need it!" Finn stared at the ground. "So you love Sam?" Puck asked sounding very confused. "Oh my god Puck!. Here play with this"  
>Kurt said handing him Finn's Xbox controller. "So we all agree that Rachel is very much in love with Sam, Right?" everyone nodded in agreement. "Now how to get them together is another thing completely." Kurt thought for a moment. "I've got it!"<br>Sam looked over at Kurt. "What?" Kurt laughed at Sam's excitement. "Sam just listen to everything we say and Rachel will be falling in your arms before you know it." Sam smiled at the thought. "Alright just because I'm trying to help you get Rachel Does not mean I need you to see you thinking dirty thought about her." Everyone laughed as Finn walked out of the room. Puck got up to check on him. "Man what are you doing?" Puck leaned against his dorr frame. "I don't get it. I finally come around to realize that Rachel is the one and she wants Sam" Finn sighed and sat down on his bed. "Finn you hurt her bad. She was there for you every time you needed her. This is what she has decided to and you need to pay her back the favor. Maybe she'll come around eventually, but I don't think that will be any time soon." Finn sighed again. "I know. So I'm gonna help sam get the girl. She deserves to be happy."

Rachel walked around the mall with Finn. "So Rach?" She stopped and turned to look at him. "Yea finn?" He smiled at her.  
>He loved when she said his name. "I'm going to assume that we're over?" She smiled a little. "I don't think I will ever be over you, But We're not dating anymore if that's what your asking." She gave him a sad sort of smile. "Because you love Sam." Rachel paused not sure what to say. "No sam and I are just friends." Finn laughed a little. "RIght I know you well enough. And I do... I know that silly little smile you get when your looking at the one your in love and your looking at the boy in question." she looked down at the ground. "And how do you know that Finn?" Finn grabbed her face. "because you use to look at me like that and now I don't get that look anymore. Sam does" With that Finn walked away from Rachel. He didn't want her to see that he was crying. Kurt walked up followed by Mercedes . "Where is he going?" mercedes asked "I think he's going home." Rachel said continuing to walk towards a shoe store. "Well c'mon let's go shopping" "Do you guys feel like we're being watched. "No I think your completely crazy Man hands." Rachel turned to see Santana standing behind them. "Well let's go Satan." kurt laughed. When they reached the store Rachel immediately saw Puck standing there.<br>"Uhhh. Look as fond as I am of Noah I don't think that we should date." She said looking at Kurt. "Look I definately think we are the two hottest Jews around and as adorable as I think our children would be, if we had them, Your just a friend Rachel." Puck smiled at her. Kurt laughed a little. "we're here for someone else." With Kurt's final statement Puck started playing his guitar.

_Breathe in for luck. Breathe in so deep. This air is blessed, you share with me. This night is wild, so calm and dull. These hearts, they race, from self-control. Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine. We're doing fine. We're doing nothing at all._

Rachel turned when she heard someone singing. She smiled when she saw Sam standing there.

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me? So I die happy. My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry. Whichever you prefer._

_The words are hushed, "let's not get busted." Just lay entwined here, undiscovered. Safe in here from all the stupid questions. "Hey did you get some?" Man that is so dumb. Stay quiet, stay near, stay close, they can't hear. So we can get some._

Rachel laughed a little as Sam grabbed her and whispered the last line in her ear. Kurt rolled his eyes

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me? So I die happy. My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry. Whichever you prefer._

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember. Always remember the sound of the stereo. The dim of the soft lights. The scent of your hair, that you twirled in your fingers. And the time on the clock, when we realized "It's so late!" And this walk that we share together. The streets were wet, and the gate was locked, So I jumped it, and let you in. And you stood at the door, with your hands on my waist. And you kissed me like you meant it. And I knew...that you meant it._

Sam and Rachel stared at eachother. "Oh just kiss him already." Kurt yelled. Rachel and Sam turned to see that a large crowd had formed around them. Sam grabbed Rachel's face and kissed her right on the mouth. Rachel's stomach fluttered and the crowd cheered and quickly dispersed.

Rachel and Sam made it to her house. She popped in some movie she just grabbed off the shelf she really didn't intend on watching it. Sam wrapped his arm around her when she sat back down. "So where are your dad's?" Sam whispered in her ear.  
>It sent shivers down rachel's spine. "They're on a business trip. They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Sam smiled stuck his face in her hair. Half way through the movie Rachel started falling asleep. "C'mon Rach. I'll go put you in bed."<br>He picked up Rachel and carried her to her room. "Sam how are you gonna get home?" She rolled over to look at him. It's ok I will just walk." She grabbed his arm. "That's stupid. Stay here." Sam laughed a little and laid down next to her. She started to falling asleep before Sam's head hit the pillow. She turned into him and fell asleep completely on his chest.  
>Sam couldn't be happier in that moment. He laughed a little and she stirred. "Sam?" she didn't look. "Yea?" she laughed just seeing if you awake." He laughed and kissed her head. She looked up and kissed him back. The kiss slowly deepened and before they knew what had hit them Rachel and Sam were almost completely undressed. Sam pushed Rachel back. "Rach?" "No Sam it's Ok. I didn't know If I was ever gonna be ready in high school, but I can honestly say I am ready and I am glad that my first time will be with you." With that he kissed he one more time and they fell against the pillows.<p>

THe next morning Rachel woke up on her belly and no clothes on. Sam was kissing her spine. When she turned over he smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful" she laughed and smiled back. "Last night was amazing Rachel, but I'm worried I moved to fas-"  
>Rachel cut him off with a kiss. "Sam don't doubt that I wanted that as much as you. I love you and if anything I kind of pushed you." He laughed a little. "Let's go back to sleep." He wrapped his arm around her. "And mess up my perfect attendance." SHe laughed and quickly got dressed. "Oh but your in the same clothes." He laughed "I keep clothes in my locker just in case I get one of those lovely Slushie Facial." She frowned "You'll be getting more of those since we're together."<br>He walked over and hugged her. "You know Rach. i don't care. I have you and that's all that matters."

**What did you guys think? I'm still not done yet. Please review and give me some Ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

****** ALright guys this is it the final chapter. **

**I Do not own glee or any of the songs.**

Rachel sat next to Sam on her bedroom floor. He was kissing her neck and face. "Sam you know I am almost positive that this is not what you needed help on." He laughed a little, but continued. She laughed, but pushed him back. "Sam your grades are dropping for a reason. If I am too much of a distraction then I can just ask Tina or someone to tutor you." He laughed "Why because she's asian." "No! Because she's really smart" Sam rolled his eyes. She paused for a minute. "Or would you rather have Santana tutuor you." He looked at her. "Where did that come from?" She looked down sniffling. "Well she's very pretty." He grabbed her face. "Rachel she may be pretty, but you are beautiful." Rachel scoffed. "I'm gonna ask you if you need glasses." He grabbed her and made her face him. "Rachel you are the most beautiful, talented, incredible person I have ever met." She looked down. "Rachel it's true and tomorrow during Glee I'm gonna tell you again. Right now I gotta go home and watch Stevie and Stacy, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she nodded at him. He pulled out his phone and waited. "Artie hey It's Sam." He listened. "Yea I need your help." He finished telling Artie his plan and listened one more time. "Of course Brittany can be involved."

The next day Rachel walked into school and saw Sam immediately. "Hey Rach. When you get to Glee club today. Sit next to Britt Artie and I have something we want to tell you two." SHe nodded. He kissed her on the lips and walked to class. Rachel walked into the choir room and sat down next to Brittany. Sam and Artie stood in the front of the classroom. "Mr. Schue Artie and I want to sing a song to Brittany and Rachel." He smiled at her. Mr. Schue motioned with his hand for them to proceed.

(**Sam.** Artie)

**Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted They got nothing on you, baby Nothing on you, baby**

**They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry about what they say 'Cause they got nothing on you, baby Nothing on you, baby**

I know you feel where I'm coming from Regardless of the things in my past that I've done Most of really was for the hell of the fun On the carousel, so around I spun

With no directions just tryna get some Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun This is how I lost more than I had ever won And honestly I ended up with none

**There's no much nonsense, it's on my conscience I'm thinking baby, I should get it out And I don't wanna sound redundant, but I was wondering If there was something that you wanna know**

**But never mind that, we should let it go 'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode And all the bad thoughts, just let them go Go, go**

**Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted They got nothing on you, baby Nothing on you, baby**

**They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry about what they say 'Cause they got nothing on you, baby Nothing on you, baby**

Hands down, there will never be another one I been around, and I never seen another one Look at your style, they ain't really got nothing on And you out, and you ain't got nothing on

Baby, you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes And you keep it real while them other stay plastic You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic Stop, now think about it

**I've been to London, I've been to Paris Even went out there to Tokyo Back home down in Georgia to New Orleans But you always steal the show**

**And just like that girl you got me froze Like a Nintendo 64 If you never knew, well, now you know Know, know**

**Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted They got nothing on you, baby Nothing on you, baby**

**They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry about what they say 'Cause they got nothing on you, baby Nothing on you, baby**

Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name And no matter where I'm at, girl, you make me wanna sing Whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train No other girls on my brain, and you the one to blame

**Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted They got nothing on you, baby Nothing on you, baby**

**They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry about what they say 'Cause they got nothing on you, baby Nothing on you, baby**

Yeah, and that's just how we do it And I'ma let this ride

Rachel felt a tear fall down her cheek. Sam wiped it away with his hand and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Finn stood up looking very upset. "Finn just sit down it will be okay." Mr. schue patted his shoulder. "No I wanna sing a song to Rachel."  
>Rachel sat there trying desperately not to look at Finn. THe pain on his face was unbearable.<p>

Broken this fragile thing now And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces And I've thrown my words all around But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
>And I give up (I give up) I just want to tell you so you know<p>

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you You are my only one I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down And I can't, I can't hold on for too long Ran my whole life in the ground And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
>I feel like giving up (like giving up)<br>I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you You are my only one I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you You are my only my only one

Here I go so dishonestly Leave a note for you my only one And I know you can see right through me So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you You are my only one I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you You are my only, my only one My only one My only one My only one You are my only, my only one

"alright guys that's enough for one day." Mr. Schue patted Finn on the back again. Finn was the first on out. When Rachel and Sam finally made it out of the classroom they saw Finn standing against the wall. "Sam I'll catch up with you okay?"  
>He kissed her on the cheek and walked away. "Hey." She looked at him. "Hey Rach." She sat down on the ground. "So you and Sam finally made it official?" She sighed she hated to hurt Finn. "Yea." "Well are you happy?" She smiled at him. He was still that same sweet guy she fell in love with. "Yea Finn for the first time in a long time. I am." He smiled at her. "Finn are you happy?" He laughed a little. "No, but I'll live. I'll be happy your happy." She kissed him on the cheek. "Rach. If it ever doesn't work out I'm here for you." She hugged him and he put his face in her hair. "Rach I love you and like I said if you and Sam don't work out. We can date." She smiled at him. "I would like that." She gave him one more hug. "She whispered in his ear. "Finn Hudson I will always love you and you will always hold a special place in my heart." With that she walked down the hall towards Sam who was talking to Artie. Finn smiled at her. He had that moment. Forever that moment would be their's. If that was all he had for the rest of his life he would be happy.<p>

*****So what did you think? Please Review and tell me. Should I do a sequel or not. Which ever gets the most votes wins. Again thank you to all who reviewed.**


End file.
